


Amulets

by femme4jack



Series: The Tales of Recline the Berthformer [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't think ya'd be one t' put much stock in all that crystal field balancing mumbo jumbo," he teased quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulets

**Author's Note:**

> **Content:** Tactile intimacy, kissing, post-spark merge.
> 
> Recline the Berthformer ficlet written for TF_speedwriting Prompt #4 _2011 Master Prompt List_ (I chose #4 from April 2, 2011, _wish_

Jazz had been too caught up in the moment to say anything when his lover opened his plates to him for the first time. There had been far more brilliant and mesmerizing things to focus on than the delicate arrangement of crystals affixed just next to Prowl's spark chamber. It was only after, when their now resonating fields were slowly washing through one another like the waves of the Silver Sea that Jazz gently touched the small amulet. 

"Didn't think ya'd be one t' put much stock in all that crystal field balancing mumbo jumbo," he teased quietly.

Prowl's hand cupped the amulet next to Jazz's own chamber in turn, his thumb caressing the very different shape from the combination of lepidolite and quartzes that rested next to his own. A ghost of a smile played on his smooth metal lips. "I saw no harm in it, and it pleased Recline to make one for me," Prowl explained, as if that settled the matter. 

"That so?" Jazz asked before leaning forward to memorize the shape of that hinted smile with his own lips.

"And yours? Why do you have one?" Prowl asked after they had broken their lazy kiss.

Jazz cupped his free hand over Prowl's briefly to feel the tingle from the amulet travel along his arm sensors. "Wouldn't go on a mission without it," he explained.

"What if a Decepticon sees it? Wouldn't that raise questions?" Prowl asked, his battle computer spilling out probabilities for just such a scenario happening when Jazz left on his mission the following orn.

"It's balanced t' connect in two different locations, depending on the state of my field at the time," Jazz explained in a matter-of-fact tone, his fingers caressing the hand that was cupping his amulet. "I affix it behind my spark, directly t' the chamber itself on missions. If anyone ever gets that far...." He did not need to voice the remainder of the statement. 

Prowl gently moved aside his cupped hand, his optics focusing in on the combination of amethyst, black tourmaline, and black obsidian, noting the prayer-glyphs engraved upon their bases and the metals that melded them together. 

_Bring him back to me,_ his spark silently called out to the tiny crystals. After all, there was no harm in that, either.


End file.
